The present invention relates to a method for displaying three-dimensional objects using a computer and a computer-readable storage media storing a program for achieving the same.
Conventionally, when displaying the sections of three-dimensional objects on the screen of a computer, the sections of all parts of the object have been displayed in the same color. Thus, it is difficult to distinguish one part from another by its section. In addition, when measuring the distance between two points in a three-dimensional space on the screen, a user views the three-dimensional objects on the screen and specifies the two points to be measured using an input device such as a mouse. It is difficult for the user to specify the positions on the surface of the three-dimensional objects in the two-dimensional space on the screen, and the operation requires considerable time and effort if it has to be carried out repeatedly.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for displaying three-dimensional objects whose parts are readily distinguishable from each other. In a particular embodiment, the present invention provides a method for displaying three-dimensional objects, where the measurement points of the three-dimensional objects on the screen can be easily and accurately specified and the distance-measuring operation of the three-dimensional objects facilitated.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method for displaying three-dimensional objects on a screen includes: displaying three-dimensional objects which are sectioned by a selected plane; determining the three-dimensional coordinates corresponding to a selected point as a measurement point on the screen displaying the sectioned three-dimensional objects; calculating the horizontal and vertical distances between the surfaces of the three-dimensional objects on the sectional plane passing through the measurement point; and displaying the values of the calculated horizontal and vertical distances together with dimension lines.
In accordance with another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for displaying three-dimensional objects on a screen that includes displaying the three-dimensional objects sectioned by a selected plane, wherein the sections of the three-dimensional objects are displayed in distinguishable solid colors representing different parts.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a computer-readable storage medium storing a program that when executed on a computer is operable to: display three-dimensional objects on a screen; accept the selection of the sectional plane of the three-dimensional objects displayed on the screen; display the three-dimensional objects sectioned by the select plane; accept the selection of a point on the screen which displays the sectioned three-dimensional objects; determine the three-dimensional coordinates corresponding to the selected point as a measurement point; calculate the horizontal and vertical distances between the surfaces of the three-dimensional objects; and display the calculated values of the horizontal and vertical distances together with dimension lines on the screen.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a computer-readable storage medium for execution on a computer is operable to: display three-dimensional objects on a screen; accept the instruction to select a sectional plane on three-dimensional objects displayed on the screen; and display the three-dimensional objects sectioned by the selected sectional plane, the sections of the three-dimensional objects being displayed in distinguishable solid colors representing different parts.
The invention provides a number of technical advantages. Using the techniques of the present invention, the user can perform measurement operations of three-dimensional objects on a display in an efficient and repeatable manner. A user specifies a point on the screen displaying the sectioned three-dimensional objects and the point is converted into a measurement point in the three-dimensional coordinate system. The horizontal and vertical distances between the surfaces of the three-dimensional objects on the line passing through the measurement point are displayed together with their dimension lines. The user may move the sectional plane so that the display of the sectioned three-dimensional objects is updated with respect to the new position of the sectional plane. In addition, the measurement point corresponding to the new position of the sectional plane is automatically determined, and the values of the horizontal and vertical distances between the surfaces of the three-dimensional objects based on this measurement point, as well as dimension lines, are automatically updated. Accordingly, the distances between the surfaces of the three-dimensional objects with respect to many measurement points can be successively measured.